Pyro VS The Animatronics
This is a response to seeing Pyro's Night at Freddy's. (Note: These characters will act the same as they do in the video) Intro: Wiz: When you think of cute animals- Boomstick: Please no. Wiz: You often think of bunnies or chickens or foxes or bears. Boomstick: Stop. Wiz: Now what about a man that sees stuff like this on a daily basis while killing his enemies? Boomstick: Oh god it's too late isn't it, we can't turn back. Wiz: The Pyro, the pyromaniac from Team Fortress 2 Boomstick: against those fucking worthless ass four Animatronics Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. Wiz: It's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Boomstick: End it now, please god! The Pyro: Wiz: The Pyro is a special class and case when it comes to Team Fortress 2. Often, he's considered to be the most dangerous class do to his weapon, the Flamethrower. Boomstick: This baby can make quick work and burn down anything in its path. ''' Wiz: Like normal Flamethrowers, it burns at 1000 degrees Celsius, or 1832 degrees Farenheit. '''Boomstick: And this Flamethrower has a compression blast that can send people like the Heavy flying away for a short distance. Wiz: However The Pyro can hold enough fuel for a short amount of time, and the compression blast costs even more of the Flamethrower's power. Boomstick: And the Pyro carries around a boomstick of his own. This beauty works well up close and its pellets spray over a great distance. Wiz: And again, it has limited ammo. And has six bullets with thirty-two more that can be reloaded into the gun. Boomstick: And finally, a Fire Axe. It's literally just an axe but boy can he cut through just about anything! Wiz: However, Pyro, as previously stated can run out of ammo quickly, but this can be countered if he finds metal and he will receive more ammo. And fire can be too destructive, he could probably kill himself in his environment. Boomstick: And he sees everything like a five year old girl, which can probably distract him from the fight. The Pyro is shown locking The Medic in a barn and then burning it. The Animatronics: Wiz: At an old pizzeria with animatronics, disaster happened when four young kids were killed and stuffed into suit. Boomstick: You asshole we can't do this. Wiz: The names of these four animatornics were Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. Boomstick: And these four shit sticks roam the halls of their fucking pizzeria all fucking night. Wiz: Bonnie is a giant rabbit and wields a guitar. Although it probably doesn't do crap. Boomstick: Chica is a chicken with a fucking cupcake. That's something that hiss actually do something. Wiz: Foxy seems to be the only one that can actually use a weapon, such as is his hook. Boomstick: And the leader is Freddy, who also has a useless weapon. Wiz: All of them except for Foxy can teleport at will. Which somewhat makes since due to their paranormal tie-ins. Boomstick: And like most other animatronics, their endoskeletons are made out of steel. Seriously, what else would they be made out of? Plastic? Well that makes sense considering ALL of their losses make it seems so. Wiz: However, there is one fatal flaw. They are animatronics. Animatronics are slow as shit and they are very easy to break. Boomstick: However, the Animatronics may take the wi- pffffft. All four Animatronic jumpscares are shown. Death Battle: The Pyro is shown checking the cameras and twiddling his thumbs. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy peek their heads in through the doorway. Freddy looks at Bonnie and points at the Pyro. Bonnie begins to move into the office and the other three animatronics walk away. Bonnie screams in The Pyro's face but the latter hugs him. Bonnie punches the Pyro away. The Pyro, taking that as a challenge, takes out his Flamethrower. FIGHT! Pyro: 1 Animatronics: 4 Bonnie swings his guitar at the Pyro who dodges. The Pyro uses a compression blast to send Bonnie flying away. he puts Bonnie into a corner, repeatedly using six compression blasts to bounce Bonnie against the wall. Bonnie's body soon becomes mangled and he falls to the floor a giant mess of purple fabric and metal. Pyro: 1 Animatronics: 3 Foxy, who had watched the whole thing, ran out to the Show Stage where Freddy and Chica were playing cards for some reason. Freddy turns to face the West Hall and sees the Pyro approaching with his shotgun. Freddy sends Chica out to him. Chica throws her cupcake at the Pyro, who stumbles back a little. Chica teleports behind the Pyro and punches him, sending him to the ground. She picks him up and attempts to bang his head on the table but the Pyro gets out of her grasp and quickly fires all of his ammo (even the spare) at Chica, who soon becomes filled with bullet holes. Pyro: 1 Animatornics 2 Freddy is taken back from what he had just seen and turns to face a cowering Foxy. Freddy facepalms and pushes him of the stage and towards the Pyro. Foxy walks over and raises his hook, ready to bring it down. The Pyro turns around just in time to see it and kicks him away and sending him flying into Pirate's Cove. He takes out his Flamethrower and burns the curtains, engulfing Foxy in fire. Pyro: 1 Animatronics: 1 Freddy does a "wtf" motion with his arms and stomps towards his opponent. The Pyro claps at the site of the fire and cheers. Freddy grabs him and bangs his head on the table. The Pyro attempts to use his Flamethrower on Freddy but it has ran out of ammo. Freddy punches the Pyro and that sends him stumbling back. The Pyro takes out his shotgun, just for it to click. Freddy teleports behind the Pyro and punches him again. The Pyro takes out his Fire Axe and runs at Freddy and swings, cutting the middle of Freddy. Meanwhile, the fire from Pirate's cove is now spreading through the building. The Pyro continues to swipe at Freddy, severing his arms and cutting off on of his legs. Freddy lays down on the floor and stares as the Pyro brings the Axe down on his head, severing it. KO! The Pyro celebrates his victory by thrusting his Flamethrower into the air. However, he is cut short when a hook goes right into his head. Foxy had survived the blaze but was now reduced to just a endoskeleton now. The Pyro falls to the ground dead. ACTUAL KO! Foxy stares at his surroundings, sighs, and just walks out of the building, and sits down in the alleyway next door. Results: Boomstick: WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?! Wiz: Yes, while the Pyro does have more weaponry, the Animatronics would win and they did. True, the Pyro could kill all of them, he wouldn't be able to burn them and melt them. Because four animatronics and four ways of killing someone, one of the animatronics would be burned. The most likely candidate would be Foxy as he could be put in his home attraction and the curtains would burn. Boomstick: Then how come Foxy didn't die?! He was literally burned inside Pirate's Cove! Wiz: As we mentioned, Flamethrower's typically burn at 1000 degrees Celsius, or 1832 degrees Farenheit. Boomstick: And? Wiz: And as we ALSO mentioned, endoskeletons are often made out of steel, which its melting point is 1370 degrees celsius, or 2500 degrees Farenheit. Boomstick: But what about his hook? Isn't that part of the fabric-''' Wiz: No, in screenshots, the hook is attached to Foxy's endoskeleton. '''Boomstick: *sighs* I guess it looks like the Animatronics will celebrate once again... Wiz: The winner are the Animatronics Category:Joke Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Team Fortress 2 Vs FNAF Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015